Betrayal
by Seiyaru
Summary: *Yaoi Warning!* Zero's been turned into a Maverick but no one else knows and it’s up to a special someone to save Zero from his fate. Who is this some one and why is X having dreams about Zero? Read on to find out.~*Chapter 3 added*~
1. The First Sign Of Bad News

o_O Wow I'm actually writing a Yaoi fic. Go me! ^^ Ah well there's only slight yaoi in this chapter but knowing me I'll probably boost it up to NC- 17 in the next few chapters! Uhm and if you don't like male/male fan fics then don't read this one it's gonna be full of it oh yeah and there's X torture so enjoy as the Blue Bomber gets toyed with hehehe. Welp anyway I haveta have 6 or more reviews to get the next chapter up! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: The first sign of bad news.  
  
He pushed X against the wall, gripping his shoulders tightly so he wouldn't escape his grip.  
  
"You have no where to go now...X!"  
  
He said a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
"Zero...please let me go...what's wrong with you...?"  
  
X asked his voice a whisper as he tried to hide the fear he felt. Zero leaned forward, placing his chin on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Nothing's wrong X, I just want you."  
  
X's eyes went wide with fear when Zero leaned back and looked at him. X then opened his mouth to scream but before he could Zero kissed him roughly, making X cried out into Zero's mouth. Zero then pulled away and looked him right in the eyes. All X could see in his eyes was lust. Not love but lust. X whimpered and looked to the side, closing his eyes tightly.  
  
"Why can't I just hit him...why do I feel so.... so weak?!"  
  
He thought furiously.  
  
"Why.."  
  
He thought but was interrupted by Zero.  
  
"Now its time to have some fun."  
  
He said his voice having a cruel tone to it.  
  
"N-no..."  
  
X whispered, opening his eyes.  
  
"Yes it is time to have a bit of fun!"  
  
Zero exclaimed quickly taking his hands off X's shoulders and placing them on his waist. X shivered when he grabbed him by the waist.  
  
"Just give in..."  
  
A voice said in his head, the same voice he always had to deal with every day of the week, and the same voice that tried to take control.  
  
"It'll be fun to see what happens."  
  
The voice taunted. Before X could say or do anything Zero picked him up and slung him down on the bed, a couple of inches away, and sat down on him straddle legged and laughed. X tried helplessly to get him off of him but failed. Zero was much stronger than him. X's struggle lessened as he wore himself out. This was what Zero had been waiting for.  
  
"Just give in..."  
  
The voice repeated over and over again in X's head, taunting him until X could take it no more.  
  
"M-maybe I should...no I can't this isn't the Zero I know!"  
  
X thought as he felt hands strongly grip his hips, making him shiver and whimper. Zero smirked at this and leaned forward, planting a kiss on X's neck. Zero began to lightly suck on the place he had kissed as if teasing him. X wanted to cry out? No he wanted to moan. He started to want more, his body slowly relaxing.  
  
"Who cares if it's not the -real- Zero."  
  
The voice in X's head spoke again this time getting X to agree with it.  
  
"Yeah...who cares anyway....I'm too weak to escape anyway..."  
  
Zero was now moving his hands up and down X's sides as he continued to suck on X's neck, pleasure running through X. X leaned his head back letting Zero have more access to his neck and moaned softly as his hands traveled up and down his sides, letting Zero know that his work had paid off and that the repliod no longer felt threatened by Zero. Zero had stopped sucking on X's neck and was now looking at him, smirking an evil smirk.  
  
"And I see you've finally got it through your head that you can't escape...heheheh."  
  
Zero said then kissed X on the lips, not expecting him to kiss him back but X did. He was blushing of course like he did at every other little thing. Zero deepened the kiss, his plan almost done. After another minuet or two Zero broke the kiss, looking down at X who was redder than a tomato by now. He moved his hand up to X's face, stroking his cheek.  
  
"How else should I tease you hmm?"  
  
Zero said out loud, trying to keep the cruelness out of his voice, he couldn't screw up now he was too close.  
  
"Z-zero....?"  
  
X asked, a bit afraid of what Zero was saying. Zero smirked and whispered in X's ear.  
  
"Don't worry X...I was only teasing."  
  
As Zero said this he kissed X again the warm feeling X had felt before coming back. He felt one of Zero's hands leave X's body and then, a second later heard the sound of a saber being activated. His eyes widened as he cried out into Zero's mouth again but Zero deepened the kiss as he stabbed X in the side with his saber. X cried out in pain, tears stinging at his eyes. The last thing he heard before blacking out was Zero's laughter as he stabbed X again and again.  
  
  
  
X's eyes snapped open as he sat up, his hands gripping the sheets of the bed he slept in.  
  
"W-what was that....dream?"  
  
He whispered his face dotted with sweat.  
  
"That's the third time I've had this dream...the third time!"  
  
X said, sighing heavily, glancing over at the clock. "God..6:48?"  
  
He grumbled, placing his feet down on the cold floor.  
  
"Maybe....I should just avoid him."  
  
He said to himself, as he got ready for another day in hell.  
  
After getting ready X trudged down the halls of the Maverick Hunters H.Q., towards the Mess Hall. He was half awake and half asleep; his head was bent looking at his feet. He mumbled something every now and then, the dream still fresh in his mind.  
  
"What should I do..?"  
  
He thought as he ran into a repliod, causing him to stop and look up. The repliod he had run into was Zero. He immediately froze, his eyes locking onto Zero's. Zero blinked, seeing the look on X's face.  
  
"Hey X...something wrong?"  
  
Zero asked, raising a brow at him as X took a couple of steps back, noticing that he was blushing.  
  
"Uh..nothing Zero..j-just tired and thought you were someone else.."  
  
X responded, looking down at the tiled floor, aware that he was blushing.  
  
"Well looks like you were going to the mess hall.mind if I come a long?"  
  
Zero asked wanting to find out what was wrong with X and wanting to talk with someone.  
  
"U-uh sure Zero.did you have fun kil..I mean did you get a good nights sleep?"  
  
X asked, giving himself a mental kick in the ass. Zero blinked and sighed.  
  
"Alright X what is wrong?"  
  
Zero said it more like a demand than a question. The smaller repliod flinched and looked like he was thinking about something then said.  
  
" I uh it's really nothing Zero..honest."  
  
Zero just shook his head, and stepped infront of X, grabbing him by the shoulders, causing him to yelp.  
  
" Please X what's the matter with you? It looks like Sigma came and scared the shit out of you."  
  
"I-I've"  
  
X started but never finished for there was the sound of blaring sirens and the flash of red lights as a male robotic voice sounded from hidden speakers placed throughout the building.  
  
"All Maverick Hunters report to the main hall at once!"  
  
It said over and over again as Maverick Hunters filled the halls, rushing to the main hall, knocking Zero and X around like toys.  
  
"First X's acting weird and now this?"  
  
Zero thought as he pushed his way through the crowd and pushed all the thoughts of X to the side.  
  
Well that's all for now. How did you like the first chapter? Please review and tell me what you think and if I need to improve tell me..cya next time! ^^ Oh and if you see strange symbols on the side then don't blame it on me because I tried to get ride of them but neh it aint working! 


	2. Confessions

Wow o_o and I mean woooow I didn't think I'd get THIS many reviews x_o;; in such a lil time and uh the third chapter will probably be put up Monday or Tuesday because I have soccer practice Saturday and Sunday -_- and if I try to at school and one of me teachers reads it then I am in deeeep shit. Whelp I just gotta say there isn't much Yaoi in this chapter but the next one is promising! ^^ Thanks for all the reviews and thank you for telling me my grammar mistakes even though I suck at grammar -_- Oh and some of the grammar is meant to be like that.I think oo; Well here's the second chapter to the story enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: The Confession...  
  
X pushed his way through the crowd, praying that it wasn't a maverick attack. X had a sinking feeling that told him something bad was going to happen. Suddenly everything went silent and everyone went still as a new voice spoke.  
  
"Please ignore this was a false alarm...If you are a hunter please find your commander in the training room unless your part of the 17th, 0 and 15th unit and wait for further orders. Those commanders of the 17th, 0, and 15th unit report to Computer Lab 5."  
  
It was Alia that was saying this. X immediately turned and started in that direction as everyone else in the halls went to the training rooms to find their commanders. X still didn't see Zero anywhere and was kind of glad even though he liked Zero a lot. But he knew that Zero didn't feel that way for him. X sighed and pushed his worries to the side as he reached Computer Lab 5 and opened the door, stepping inside, closing the door behind him. ( @_@ too much role playing nn;) As soon as X had closed the door it opened again, knocking X to the side.  
  
"Ow...geez thanks a lot Zero.."  
  
X mumbled, looking over at Alia, Signas, Lifesavor, and Douglas were right besides her, all of them peering at the screen of a computer except Alia who was looking at X and Zero. X walked up to Alia and stopped a couple of feet away from her.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
X asked wanting to know what all this was about. Alia looked over at Signas and sighed.  
  
"He'll tell you X..."  
  
She said watching the other repliod turn around and look at X, Zero and Sofia, the commander of the 15th unit who had just walked in, stopping besides X. Signas sighed and began.  
  
"Mavericks are attacking Crainime City...it's probably in ruins right now and we feared that some traces of the Sigma Virus had been left behind so that's why we called the alert off but we can't be too sure..."  
  
Zero punched the nearest thing to him, which was a desk, causing it to split into.  
  
"Dam Sigma..."  
  
He muttered, an angered look on his face, the same one X had seen in his dream.  
  
"We decided to send in the 17th, 0, and 15th units in first and then send in more units if necessary. Go gather up your hunters and go to the city at once!"  
  
Signas ordered, X, Zero and Sofia nodding as he said this then turned around and started towards the training center, knowing their units would be there...hopefully.  
  
It took X, Zero and Sofia fifteen minutes to gather all their hunters. Sofia had long, purple hair that was waist length and had deep blue eyes. Her armor was sliver and blue. X looked at Sofia and Zero.  
  
"Good luck you two."  
  
He said then turned to his unit's hunters.  
  
"Alright be prepared for a tough fight..I can only wish you all luck."  
  
He said, teleporting to Crainime City.  
  
X looked around, his eyes widening. The city was in ruins, everything destroyed. Mavericks were all around them, a hundred or so in view but they didn't seem to notice them until Zero appeared out of no where, saber drawn, and sliced a maverick into. The two parts of the maverick fell to the ground, blood and oil mixing with the already ruined city.  
  
"Get them!"  
  
A maverick shouted and they all turned and looked at the Maverick Hunters before them, standing there. Zero took advantage of this and lunged forward, bringing his saber down on a mavericks arm, taking it off then brought the saber down and over, slicing the maverick into. There was a moment of silence and then they all charged at each other, the sounds of battle echoing throughout the city. X fired shot after shot, blowing holes through mavericks, some of the shots hitting buildings around him. He finally cleared the area he was fighting in. he looked around for Zero but didn't see him anywhere. Most of his hunters had been killed.  
  
"W-what if something...happened to Zero.."  
  
He thought. He then heard something crash into a building. He looked over in that directions, watching a building fall from the impact of something being knocked into it. X ran in that direction and stopped in mid-step. Zero stood, deep cuts and dents in his armor. A few yards infront of him, lying on the ground in a pool of blood was a maverick.  
  
"Zero!"  
  
X yelled, causing Zero to look over at him as he sheathed his saber and walked over to him.  
  
"Any survivors?"  
  
Zero asked, looking around for Sofia. X nodded.  
  
"I sent my hunters back with Sofia..She was injured."  
  
Zero nodded and placed a hand on X's shoulder, who hardly had any injuries.  
  
"Now X..tell me what's wrong.."  
  
Zero said, his grip so firm that X couldn't move.  
  
"Z-zero...I.."  
  
X started.  
  
"I kept having dreams about y-you.."  
  
Zero blinked, looking down at X.  
  
"What's kind of dreams?"  
  
Zero asked, sighing.  
  
"Please don't be disgusted Z-zero but....I..uhm...h-have had feelings...for you a long time a-and fours days ago I started having dreams...that you killed me...after toying with me.."  
  
X said, stuttering, blushing a dark red.  
  
"You're probably disgusted.."  
  
X muttered, looking down at his feet.  
  
"No I'm not...because I have...feelings..for you too and I wouldn't even think of killing you.  
  
Zero said softly, hugging X close to him the feeling he got he couldn't describe. The azure armored repliod looked up at him, staring into his eyes and hugged him back, resting his head on Zero's shoulder, not caring if he was in armor. Zero then lifted his chin and leaned forward, kissing X, passionately on the lips, The crimson hunters hands roaming up and down X's back. X's eyes widen, a warm feeling running throughout his body. He kissed Zero back deeply. Zero closed his eyes as X kissed him back. They broke the kiss and looked at each other, both smiling.  
  
"Lets go X..."  
  
Zero said, releasing X and teleported back to the base.  
  
After being repaired Zero made his way to X's room. He couldn't believe that X had feelings for him. He had wanted to tell X that but thought he would have been turned down but had been proven wrong.  
  
"But what about that dream?"  
  
He thought, reaching X's and knocked on his door.  
  
"X?"  
  
He asked, hoping to get an answer. The door opened and the one he loved, X was standing in the doorway. His armor was off, a light blue t-shirt with baggy blue jeans on. He was smiling.  
  
"Hey Zero...uhm wanna come in?"  
  
X asked shyly, stepping to the side, allowing Zero to walk in. He walked into the room, hearing the door close behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's chapter two o_O Hmmm wonder what they're going to do. ^~ Uh but if you have any nicknames like crimson hunter for Zero and azure repliod for X then tell em because I know ya'll get tired of hearin X and Zero.. Zero and X! @_@ Well the next chapter is full of yaoi but I need to know what you want to read first ^^;  
  
1: Leave it like it is and skip any "scenes" that go beyond a R fic. 2: Boot it up to NC-17 and be mild with the yaoi. 3: Make it NC-17 and divide the chapter into two parts. 4: Boot it up to NC-17 and describe every single detail of what happens; o_o but it will take some time ya know for this is the first yaoi fic I have written^^; Oh and the next chapter isn't the last! Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Bu-bye! 


	3. Pleasure Worth A Lifetime

Well it took me long enough didn't it? x_o Well here's chapter 3 and I tried to explain everything and well please tell me if it's good or not so I can try harder when the next stuff comes up. Uhm this isn't the last chapter and oo; Oh and this IS the "NC-17" part ya'll wanted so don't read it of you do not like yaoi fics like this...and this is the -only- chapter with NC-17 stuff in it mmmkay? Anyway I hope you enjoy this.  
  
Chapter 3: Pleasure Worth A Lifetime.  
  
  
  
X was glad Zero had come to visit him. After all they had the rest of the day off and the next one too. X didn't noticed that Zero had stopped and walked right past him only to be stopped by Zero's arms being wrapped around his waist, pulling X back. X felt himself start to turn red and leaned back into Zero, letting out a sigh of content, feeling warm and safe in Zero's arms. X then placed his cold hands over Zero's surprised at how warm they were compared to his. A second later X felt Zero's hot breath on his next then felt his lips pressing against his neck, sending a chill down his spine when his neck was kissed. X tilted his head back until it rested on the taller reploids shoulder, giving Zero more access to the exposed flesh under the collar of X's shirt. Zero noticed this and began to kiss X's neck in different places, causing X to shiver which pleased him.  
  
"Do you like this X?"  
  
Zero asked, resting his head on X's shoulder.  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
X answered, shyly, wondering what he could do to Zero.  
  
"I don't want to disappoint him.."  
  
He thought as Zero turned X around and kissed him softy.  
  
"His lips are so soft.."  
  
Zero thought, closing his eyes when X deepened the kiss, now noticing that X's hands were moving, slowly up and down his sides. Zero moved one of his arms and placed his hand behind X's head, running it through his soft brown hair, the other one moving to his back. X nibbled on Zero's lip, not really sure if he was doing the right thing. Zero smiled mentally and opened his mouth, letting his tongue glide across X's bottom lip. X slowly opened his mouth only to find Zero's tongue enter. The blue bomber's eyes went wide, not expecting this to happen but found himself wanting more of this. X slowly responded, letting his own tongue run over Zero's. Zero then pulled away, and took in a breath of air, X doing the same thing.  
  
"T-that..felt good."  
  
X said, looking down at his feet, a faint red coloring his cheeks. Zero nodded, a sly smile playing across his lips. X looked up and blinked, knowing Zero had something else in store for him besides kissing.  
  
"Uhm..may I ask what's on your mind?"  
  
X asked, a bit curious to know.  
  
"No but you can find out....that is if you want too."  
  
Zero said, scooping him up into his arms when X nodded then kissed X's tender lips again, this time a bit rougher as he carried X over to the bed. X kissed him back just as rough, finding himself wanting more and more of the Crimson Hunter with every passing moment. The kiss was soon broken when Zero laid X down on the soft mattress, staring into X's iris blue eyes, seeing the kindness and innocence that they showed. X stared back, taking his hands, placing them on either side of his waist, pulling Zero forward. Zero didn't resist, he allowed himself to be pulled down onto X, careful not to put to much weight on him.  
  
"A-am I doing the r-right things?"  
  
X asked, a little bit above a whisper. Zero nodded, cupping X's chin, softly in his hand, leaning forward, brushing his lips across X's then pulled away.  
  
"Just don't force yourself to do something..if you want me to stop what I'm doing then let me know..promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
X said. Zero changed his position where he was sitting on X, straddle legged. The blond repliod grabbed X by the waist and pulled him up, one of his arms pulling his shirt up, the other one holding X up for support. He pulled the shirt up over X's head and let it fall to the ground then lightly pushed X back onto the soft bed. X looked up at Zero before tugging at his shirt. Zero smiled and allowed X to pull the shirt off, it landing softly by X's discarded shirt.  
  
Zero then lowered his head to X's chest, his lips trailing over X's skin until his lips ran over one of X's nipples. He stopped there, glancing up at X before placing his mouth over it. Zero began to run his tongue slowly over it, the nipple hardening after doing this a couple more times. He smirked mentally when he heard X's soft gasps and soft moans and stopped shortly after that, looking up and over at his lover who looked back at him. X slowly moved his hands down to Zero's pants and clumsily began to unbutton them. When he succeeded he started to push them off of Zero and with some and with some trouble managed to get the pants and Zero's underwear off. X looked Zero up and down then let his hands travel to the lower part of Zero's body.  
  
Zero decided to let X have a little bit of fun and let out a soft moan of pleasure when X's hand softly ran over Zero's member and moved down to his thigh. X then started to gentle run his hand up and down the inside of Zero's thigh. These actions started to arouse him and X, their control over themselves slowly slipping away.  
  
"A-am I doing okay..?"  
  
X asked, pulling Zero down closer to him.  
  
"Yes..your doing a good job"  
  
Zero whispered as he pulled back now starting to take X's pants and underwear off. X felt himself start to turn red as his pants were removed, leaving him naked infront of Zero. Zero smirked and captured X's lips with his own, one of his hands stroking X's sex, sending a surge of pleasure running throughout X's body. X moaned in Zero's mouth, not wanting this new feeling he felt to go away. Zero broke the kiss and tightened his grip around X's member, continuing to rub it, a little bit harder this time. X squirmed and moaned louder.  
  
"Z-zero..ohh this feels so good."  
  
X murmured, whimpering as Zero removed his hand and placed it on X's side, his thigh moving in-between X's legs. X felt himself grow hard and spread his legs, taking in a deep breath of air. Zero smirked and began to stroke him again, pumping him faster this time but in a gentle way.  
  
"Please don't stop Zero..."  
  
X begged after moaning, Pushing his hips up into Zero.  
  
"Don't worry I won't stop unless you tell me too."  
  
Zero whispered, kissing X's neck afterwards. X whimpered, closing his eyes as pleasure ran throughout him. He could tell that Zero was feeling the same way because he could feel Zero's erection pressing against his thigh.  
  
X ran his hand through Zero's long hair, noticing how soft it was then moved his head down to X's erect length. He looked up at X, wanting to laugh. X had no idea what he was about to do but was soon going to find out.  
  
Zero calmly took the length into his mouth, getting a response from X almost at once. X gasped as Zero's tongue ran over the tip of his sex. Zero slowly began to suck softly on him, hearing X's small gasps and pleas for more even though his body was begging for the release that was soon to come.  
  
X let out a somewhat loud moan and shuddered as Zero's tongue began to run up and down each side of his length. He had never felt so good before and never knew that Zero could be so gentle like he was now. X suddenly cried out Zero's name as he released his seed into Zero's mouth and let his body fall back onto the bed, panting from all that had happened so far.  
  
Zero licked X clean and then moved up besides him, panting as well.  
  
"Enjoying it so far X?"  
  
Zero asked after catching his breath. X nodded, blinking a couple of times.  
  
"So far?"  
  
He asked. Zero chuckled softly. X really was as innocent as he looked he didn't even know what came next. X gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"I'll show you...just rest for a couple of minuets."  
  
Zero said, running his hand through X's hair.  
  
"O-ok.."  
  
X said as Zero looked over at the table besides X's bed. On the table there was bottle of baby oil. How it got there Zero didn't even know but he had a feeling that X knew more than he thought he did.  
  
"Well at least I don't have to get up and get it myself."  
  
Zero thought, looking back down at his lover.  
  
"I'm rested enough.."  
  
X finally said, smiling at Zero who nodded then reached over X, grabbing the bottle.  
  
"And how did this get here hmmm X?"  
  
He asked teasingly. X blushed trying to speak.  
  
"I uhm..kinda figured...that you you know.."  
  
X stuttered, hoping that Zero wasn't mad at him.  
  
"Hehe..well well X can be a naughty boy."  
  
Zero said jokingly, trying to make X feel better as he opened the bottle and squirted some of the oil on the tips of his fingers, the oil running down into his palm. Moving his hand down to X's entrance, Zero slowly pushed his finger in, hoping that he wasn't hurting X in any way.  
  
"Tell me if it hurts a lot.."  
  
Zero murmured as X nodded his head. X felt funny, trying to get used to someone's finger inside him. Zero slowly moved his finger around; hearing X gasp as his finger ran over a sensitive spot inside of X. Zero smiled slyly and ran over the same spot, getting a small yelp from X. He then inserted another finger, stretching X's opening out. X moaned softly, his back arching up off the bed.  
  
"You sure you want this?"  
  
Zero asked getting a nod from X. X looked up at Zero as the A class hunter positioned himself infront of X's entrance. Zero looked back at him and slowly slid his length into X. X let out a moan mixed with both pleasure and pain.  
  
Zero saw the look on X's face and didn't move, knowing X was trying to get used to this. X felt so good that Zero had to resist the urge to just pull back and thrust into him but X would be in great pain.  
  
X let out a sigh, letting Zero know that he was used to it. Zero placed his hands on either side of X and began to slowly move. X flinched, groaning in more pain than pleasure. Zero tried his best to keep his thrusts gentle and smiled to himself when he heard X's groans turn to pleased moans that told Zero X wanted more. X began to move his hips up to meet Zero's as he continued to move in and out of X at a slow pace.  
  
"Harder Zero..."  
  
X said in a begged whisper and let out a small cry when Zero increased in speed. This was the best feeling X had ever felt in his life. He had never thought that Zero could make him feel this good in his life. Zero began to pick up his pace almost losing the rest of his control.  
  
Zero's hands moved down to X's side's moving one of his hands roughly up and down his sides. X's moans and groans increased as Zero did this. X did something that surprised Zero. He sat up quickly and grabbed Zero by his sides, pulling him down as X laid back, ignoring the little pain he felt and kissed Zero deeply, feeling himself start to build up with ever thrust. Zero kissed X back, feeling the b class hunters tongue run into his mouth, over Zero's tongue. Zero moved his tongue over X's only to have X get it over his again.  
  
X could no longer hold back and once again released his seed, screaming a muffled cry into Zero's mouth. Zero didn't come until a few seconds after X, his body shuddering when he released his own seed. Zero broke the kiss, his breathing heavy as he pulled out of X, laying down right besides X and wrapped his arms around the tired hunter, pulling him closer into him.  
  
"Love you...X."  
  
Zero whispered as X pulled the sheets up over them then leaned back into Zero, his body all sweaty, like Zero's.  
  
"Love..you..too Zero."  
  
X said as they both drifted off into sleep, too tired to talk.  
  
.............................................................  
  
Well that's it please tell me if I did a good job or not I would appreciate it. Welp there are only a few more chapters left and there will be no more NC-17 scenes. Sorry for the long wait I was trying to decide weather or not to put this up ^^;; I'll probably edit this chapter after a while. 


	4. The Second Sign Of Bad News

Well here's chapter 4 I really don't have much else to say so here's the chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: The second sign of bad news  
  
Zero slowly opened his eyes and blinked, the events of the previous night coming back to him. He smiled to himself and looked down at X, who was still sleeping. Zero's arms were still wrapped around X, his body held close to his own. X suddenly stirred and yawned, looking up at Zero.  
  
"Good morning Zero."  
  
X said through a yawn, smiling afterwards. Zero returned the smile and kissed X on the forehead, making X blush.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?"  
  
X asked, resting his head on Zero's chest, wanting to fall back asleep.  
  
"I have to get that paperwork Alia gave me finished then I'm free for the rest of the day."  
  
Zero replied, placing his chin on top of X's head.  
  
"Oh..do you want to do anything after that?"  
  
"Sure how bout go to the training room then come back here and rest."  
  
Zero suggested, suddenly wanting to kill something.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
X murmured as Zero released him and stretched his arms out over his head, the blankets falling down to his waist.  
  
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
Zero thought as he got up and began to search for his clothes. He found them lying in a pile on the carpet.  
  
After getting ready Zero hugged X and left to his room to do his work. Zero sighed, opening the door to his room. Something was nagging at him, the craving to kill something growing worse than before. He shook his head.  
  
"It can't be the Sigma Virus...Life Savor would've found it.."  
  
He mused, walking over to his desk, sitting down in the hard wooden chair. Zero closed his eyes and placed his elbow on the desk that was infront of him, resting his forehead in the palm of his hand. After another minuet he opened them and sighed again, the feeling going away. Zero then took out a pin and started to work on the paperwork given to him.  
  
It took him the rest of the day to finish the paperwork because X had come to visit him during the day and stayed. Now he was stacking the papers over to the side and yawned. X was seated on the bed, his feet hanging off the edge of the bed, looking down at his feet. He looked up when he felt a pair of eyes watching him closely.  
  
"Uhm..Zero something wrong?"  
  
X asked.  
  
"Great why is this feeling to kill something strong when X is around?"  
  
Zero thought, slowly losing control over himself.  
  
"Nothing's wrong X..just thinking of what we could do tonight."  
  
Zero replied, smirking. X smiled nervously, that smirk reminding him of the Zero in his dreams.  
  
"Time to have some fun."  
  
A voice that sounded just like Zero's except it had a harsh tone to it.  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
Zero thought, no longer able to move his own hands and legs. Something else was taking control. He wanted to warn X but couldn't. He could only watch in horror as he stood up on his own.  
  
"You can't get away X!"  
  
Zero was saying except it wasn't Zero it was someone else. X's eyes widened and he stood up, backing away from him until his back touched the wall. X gasped as Zero neared him.  
  
"Z-Zero?"  
  
X yelped, trying to move away from the Crimson Hunter but he was too quick for x. Zero leaped forward, gripping his shoulders, pinning him up against the wall.  
  
"Your mine now X!"  
  
.............................................................  
  
So what's wrong with Zero and what's he going to do to X? Ok there's only one more chapter left hope you've enjoyed the story and I'm thinking about killing either X or Zero..hmm 


End file.
